Chiyo Hirata
Appearance Chiyo is a rather pretty girl with long light brown hair tied into two braids and brown eyes. She wears a pink sailor uniform with white thigh-high socks, brown Mary Jane shoes, and a pink bow on her head. Personality To put it simply, she's shallow. Since she creates dolls, she's obsessed to a certain level with beauty/attractiveness. If you meet her standards, she will treat you well enough, but if not, have fun trying to get her to even acknowledge your existence. She's also quite the narcissist and finds herself rather cute. She enjoys playing devil's advocate in trials, forcing the other students to think about the case differently. Despite her elitist behavior, she is actually rather quiet and tends not to speak unless spoken to, as her social skills are pretty lacking after years of doll making by herself. Synopsis Pre-despair Born to a rather normal family of a mother, father, and little brother, Chiyo started off as being pretty typical. Her parents bought her dolls like any other parents would for their young daughter. However, unsatisfied with her dolls, the young girl started to make her own. Her parents soon recognized her talent and started to buy her material and classes; anything she needed to make dolls, which were then sold for money. They even pulled her out of school as early as third grade to be tutored privately from home so she would have more time for her work, but left her brother to suffer through public school alone. It got to the point where the only people she interacted with on a regular basis were her parents, brother, and tutor. This lonely life continued until one day the family received a letter in the mail, inviting Chiyo to enroll at Hope's Peak Academy. Post-despair Chiyo was one of the first students to wake up at Hope's Peak. Rather than speaking with the other students, Chiyo mainly focused on looking for an exit. However, she was murdered before finding any hints and was the victim of the fourth trial. Death Chiyo was decapitated by Naoki Momotarou in her own dorm room. There were no clues left behind, leading to a confusing trial. Her head went missing without explanation after the trial finished. Relations 'Naoki-' Naoki was Chiyo's first ally and she had a crush on him due to his pretty face and similar personality. Despite how rude she was to him, she enjoyed his presence and trusted him, enough to think of him as her friend. Despite their rather amicable relationship, he is her murderer. '''Desmond- '''Chiyo initially disliked Desmond, but after talking with him and working with him to seek an exit, her opinion of him greatly improved and she accepted him as her ally. They were on good terms at the time of her death. '''Jin- '''Jin and Chiyo were on shaky terms, to put it lightly. Chiyo greatly disliked the boy's attitude and the two got into a physical fight, with Jin slapping Chiyo and getting punched to the ground in return. The girl felt bad after and gave an ice pack to Jin, but their relationship was never patched up. '''Hisaki- '''Hisaki was like a puppy that followed Chiyo around. She found him annoying and their views clashed, but she didn't dislike him. They were one-sided allies on Hisaki's side. She was not a heterosexual. Category:Season one Category:Student